From Past to Presesnt
by NAVAGRL
Summary: Entering his junior year Peeta sees someone from his past someone he's tried desperately to forget. Everlark. I do not own any of the characters. 21st century.
1. Chapter 1

**PEETA POV**

I still think about her. How we used to be together with her I felt like I could really be myself. I wonder if she still sings, if she thinks about me, or if she even remembers me. We lost contact since she moved. She moved when I was ten. And im still trying to forget about her.

"Peeta get up, you don't want to be late to school" yelled my brothers. But that is exactly what I want. I get up though 'cause I do not need a bruise on the first day of school, they tackle. This is my junior year but even though I hate school I'd rather be there than here.

As I get downstairs my mother comes and gives me a hug which I reluctantly return. "What's going on mom" I ask. She responds "I have a present for you for making quarterback." "What is it?" "Here" she says as she gives me a box. I give her a confused look but open the box. "Are you serious?" I ask. "Yes no go before you're late" she responds. I give her a quick hug and run out the door to she she wasn't kidding. They got me a new 2012 green camaro.

As I get to school and see my friends, Gale Madge Finnick Annie, jaws drop. I smirk as I get out. "You like?" they all nod ecstaticly. "Where the hell did you get this car" asked Gale. "Parents" I reply. Even though we are popular we're not stuck up. We all have rich parents but all work for money. We walk in school to get our schedules since we all have different last names we have different homerooms I only have homeroom with madge. When we get to homeroom I notice Madge is nervous. "Why are you nervous?" "No reason" she replies. I give her a 'REALLY' look. "Ok it's Gale I finally decided to tell him" "Really? That's great" I reply giving her a hug.

After we're allowed to leave we go in the hall and see annie with a girl with who has black hair in a braid. "Hey" madge and I say in unison. "I found a new student" she squeals. I laugh at her enthusiasm. When all of a sudden the new girl turns around. Her eyes widen I see magde's jaw drops and im pretty sure mine did too. Madge and me look at each other "Katniss, Katniss Everdeen?" we ask. She nods. She's the girl I've been trying to forget. "Peeta, Madge I've missed you guys so much" she says hugging us.

"You two know her" Annie asks Madge and I."Yes" we reply. "How" "We used to be best friends but then she moved when we were 10" replies madge. "Where did you move to?" asked annie "District 11" she replies. "It's nice to see you again Katniss you should come aet with us at lunch" I say. "Sure I'd love to" she replies. "Well we have to go come on Peeta" says Madge, we have all the same classes. I nod,"Bye" we say.

"I saw the way you were looking at her you still like her don't you?" asked madge smirking. "No... yes... I don't know maybe" I reply sincerely knowing I couldn't lie to her. "thought so" she replied.

So how was that. Review if I get 5 ill continue.


	2. Jealous?

**Peeta POV**

When Madge and I turned the corner we saw something we never thought we'd see. Gale was kissing Johanna. I looked at Madge and saw the hurt in her eyes. "It's OK Madge I know you like him but if he doesn't realize it than he's stupider than I thought he was" I say hugging her. She started crying on my shoulder. "You're right I just got ahead of myself thinking he liked me" she replies. "What's our first class?" I ask. "Free Period" she mumbles. "Let's go" I say. "Where?" "Where we always go when one of us is sad" I say. "The bakery?" she asks. "Do you even have to ask?" I say. She shakes her head."Let's go" I say putting my arm over her. As we walk outside I see Katniss staring at us, I wonder why. When we were driving I asked her "Do you want to go to opening night together?" "As in your date," I nod, "Why" she asks. "Because I know you were gonna ask Gale and I want to be there as a friend for you" I respond. "I would love to you are my best friend after all and I'm head cheerleader and you're quarterback people already want us together so let's give them the show they want" she says smirking. "I will play along IF we sing together," she shakes her head, "Come on you have a great voice no one will judge you in fact they will love you." I say. "Fine but we will do 'Wouldn't Change a Thing' got it" "got it".

**Katniss POV**

Why did I get mad when I saw Peeta had his arm around Madge. They're not dating, are they. I shake my head. Why do I even care they're my friends I should be happy for them if they are dating. But I can't help but feel... Jealous?

**Peeta POV**

When we got back we weren't even paying attention we just kept passing notes all 2nd period. Thank god we always get put next to each other and in the back, our teachers like us and let us. By the time lunch came we were so bored. We got to our usual table and like always we were the last ones. "hey" we say. "Who's ready for opening night?" asked Annie. "What's opening night?" asked Katniss. "Opening night is every 1st Friday of the school year and all it is is a party to welcome back the students and if you're in a sport it's mandatory to go. We have to sing solo, duets, or groups since we are all in sports." says Finnick. "Are you gonna go Katniss?" asked Annie. "Yeah I think I will" she responds. All of a sudden my phone vibrates. 'Stop staring at her you couldn't make it more obvious'~~~Madge. I feel my face heat up and Madge bursts out laughing I glare at her but eventually join. When we finally stop I notice Annie, Finnick, and Katniss staring at us while Gale is glaring at me. Why should he care he's the one who was kissing Johanna not me. "Why you all staring at us?" Madge asks. "Why were you laughing?" asked Annie. I felt my face heat up again and this made Madge burst out laughing. "No reason" I say glaring at Madge. When she calmed down she said it was nothing. But I noticed Katniss looking at us with an emotion I can't decipher.

After school Madge and I had to stay 'cause of football and cheer leading practice. Turns out it got canceled so we decided to go to the hob a restaurant that is near the school. Where we see Gale with Johanna. I see Madge tense up. "Hey I got an idea" I whisper in her ear. She lifts her eyebrow in a questioning way. "Why don't we make Gale jealous when we were laughing he was glaring so why not get him even more pissed" I say. She nods "That's a good idea but how are we gonna do that?" she asks. "Easy copy what Fin and Ann do we already do it to make fun of them so it should be easy" I say. She smirks "I like how you think Mellark." We make a plan that night.

**Katniss POV**

What were Peeta and Madge hiding and why were they laughing at lunch. Why did he blush when he got the text? Why do I have a feeling it was from Madge? Wait, Why am I all mad I don't like him, do I?

**I think I'll stop it there if.**

**What will the plan be, will Gale finally admit his feelings, will Katniss? **

_**Review if I get 5 I will continue.**_


	3. The Plan

**Annie POV**

"Hello" I asked answering my phone. "Hey Annie can you help me and Madge" asked Peeta. "Help with what?" I ask. "Come to the hob we'll tell you here" he replied. "OK I'll be there in 5" "OK"

**Peeta POV**

"She'll be here in 5" I say. "OK are you sure about this?" asked Madge. "Hey he hurts you we'll hurt him 10x worse" I reply. "Why do you always help me" she asks. "Cause you're my bestfriend and you know I still want revenge for stealing Glimmer" I reply. "How did he steal her from you?" she asked. "You remember how I wrote that poem well he stole it and gave it to her saying he wrote it and for what he broke up with her 2 weeks later" I reply but notice I was clenching my fists. "Hey calm down like you said if she thought he wrote it she doesn't deserve you" she said holding my hands. "How do you do that?" I ask. "Do what?" she asks. "Calm me down by making me realize things I don't see" "Well I know how you react and you really shouldn't" she replies still holding onto my hands. "Ahem, are we interrupting something?" I turn to see Finnick and Katniss. I look at my hands and see that Madge is still holding them we look at each other and drop them. "No of course not" we reply in unison. "Anyways I was showing Katniss since she's my neighbor" Finnick says. "Cool" Madge and I say. "So what are we doing for Opening night?" asked Finn. "About that Peeta and I are doing a duet" Madge says. "Really? I would have guessed you and Gale would" he says. I notice she tenses so I hold her hand under the table. She looks at me gratefully, I nod. "Well I guess Katniss can join us." Finnick says. "I don't know" she replies. "Come on you have a great voice you should" I say. "Well I don't know can I think about it?" "yeah sure" says Finnick. "Hey guys sorry but I have to go I have to pick up Prim." says Katniss. "I'll take you I'm still showing you around anyways" says Finnick. "OK bye" she says "Bye" we say.

"Seriously you couldn't make it more obvious" Says Madge. "Shut up I do not plus we're just friends" I reply. "hey guys sorry I'm late" Annie says walking in. "No problem but we need your help" I say. "Help with what?" she asks. "Well we want to make Gale jealous" I say. "Why do you want to make him jealous?" she asks. After I explain she says she'll help. "But you can't tell anyone not even Finnick" I say. "OK as long as Gale gets whats coming to him" she answers. "Ok so what do we do we only want to make him jealous not say we're in a relationship" says Madge I agree cause when she said this I thought of Katniss. "Well try flirting in front of him, or always be together say you have plans, or give madge a ride home everyday, things like that" she says. "OK well we are going to Opening night together and singing a duet" I say. "That's a good start but I say you do it for about a month. And Madge whatever you do do not go anywhere with Gale without Peeta that way he thinks you only want to hang out with Peeta." she says. "Ok but we have to start right away so that we will make him jealous by Opening night." I say,"Deal" "Deal"they say. "OK well we have to go I have to drop off Madge and go to my shift at the bakery" I say. "OK bye" she says. When she gets off she hugs me saying anyone could see us. "We start tomorrow" I say. "I know hopefully I don't make a fool of myself I don't know how to flirt" she says. "Just follow my lead its not that hard alright I would never let you look like a fool" I reply. "Thanks Peeta you know I love you right" "Of course I do and I love you too" "Bye" "Bye I'll pick you up in the morning we have to start right away" she nods.

**Katniss POV**

That night I couldn't sleep all I could think about was Peeta. How sweet he is, how he always puts others before him, how cute he looked during P.E. Wait did I just say that? Or atleast think it? I shake my head. What are Peeta and Madge hiding? And why were they holding hands? Why did I feel my heart drop when he held her hand under the table. Could I really fall that fast for Peeta I only barely saw him today in six years. Why do I envy Madge being so close to him? I'm NOT jealous... am I?

_**Next Morning**_** Peeta POV**

When Madge and I got to school I looked at her and she nodded so I put my arm around her and we walked in to see Annie, Finnick, Katniss, and Gale by our lockers (Madge and I are right next to each other). Finnick's jaw dropped, Annie looks approvingly telling us we're doing a good job, and Gale and Katniss look angry. I understand Gale but Katniss? "Hey guys what's with the arm?" asks Finnick. I look and pretend I forgot it was there look Madge in the eye and drop it right away. "I didn't even notice" I say. "Uh huh likely story" Gale muttered thinking I wouldn't hear. "Anyways we have to go to homeroom" I say closing my locker. "See you in lunch" Madge says. "What about free period?" asked Katniss. "We um.. have to go to the bakery cause I have to do my shift so I can stay for practice" I say. "Why is Madge going then?" asked Gale bitterly. "I always help him so it's faster but don't be surprised if we are covered in flour at lunch" Madge says. I smirk "No we wouldn't we can change you still have some of your clothes at my house". The funny thing is after I said that all their jaws dropped while Madge blushed. I had no idea the look on Gale's reaction would be that funny. His face PRICELESS. "Anyways we got to go" Madge says dragging me. "Did you have to embarrass me like that?" she says glaring at me. I lean over and whisper "of course did you see Gale's face it was priceless" I say and this makes her start to laugh. When she calms down she says "did you see Katniss she was practically fuming I think she likes you." Of course this makes me blush while she starts laughing again. We look over our shoulders to see that they are still looking at us. Well Finnick and Annie were but Gale and Katniss were glaring at us Gale at me and Katniss at Madge. We turn around and we ironically say "If looks could kill" in unison. We look at each other and burst out laughing.

**Next chapter will start in Katniss' POV on how Peeta and Madge just entered. Sorry but I won't be able to update till Thursday so I made it Longer to hold your interest.**

_**Review if I get 5 I'll continue.**_


	4. Why Am I Jealous?

**Katniss POV**

When Peeta and Madge walked I couldn't help glare at them. "Hey guys what's with the arm?" asked Finnick. He looks at his arm then at Madge and immediately drops it. "I didn't notice" he says opening his locker. "Uh huh likely story" Gale mutters. "Anyways we have to go to homeroom" Peeta say closing his locker. "See you in lunch" Madge says. "What about free period?" I ask. "We um.. have to go to the bakery cause I have to do my shift so I can stay for practice" he says. "Why is Madge going then?" asked Gale bitterly. "I always help him so it's faster but don't be surprised if we are covered in flour at lunch" Madge says. Peeta smirks "No we wouldn't we can change you still have some of your clothes at my house". When he said that my jaw dropped and I saw Madge blushing. "Anyways we got to go" Madge says dragging him. She whispers something while glaring at him. Of course Peeta also whispers something and makes Madge laugh. After she calms down she says something to him and he blushes which makes her laugh again. They look at us and I glare at Madge but I have no idea why. They turn around look at each other then burst out laughing. When they finally turn the corner and I see. Finnick and Annie staring at Gale and I. "Why are you staring at us?" Gale says. "Are you two jealous?" asks Annie. "Of course not" we say while I start blushing. "I have to go to homeroom bye" I say. "bye."

When I was in homeroom I kept trying to figure out why do I feel so weird around Peeta I mean he's my best friend. But whenever I'm around him I feel nervous, excited, and for some reason always self-conscious.

During free period Finnick, Annie, Gale, and I are outside when they announce that second period is canceled for the day. "We should tell Peeta and Madge that we have another free period." says Annie. "yeah I'll text them" I say. '2nd period got canceled today' they reply 'OK we'll be there in 10 min'. "They're gonna be here in 10" I say. "So Katniss are you gonna join us for Opening Night?" asks Finnick. "Sure but not my fault if I mess up" I reply. The rest of time we kept talking about Opening Night until Peeta and Madge arrive with wet hair and different clothes and I can't help but glare at them I notice Gale is too.

"Why are you wearing different clothes and why is your hair wet?" asks Gale bitterly. "We sort of had a water fight when we were washing the dishes and ended up soaking wet but I won?" Madge says smiling. Peeta glares at her and says "You did not the only reason we stopped was because we got yelled at cause we made a mess by the way you're totally helping me clean it." "I am not you're the one who started it by splashing water on me" Madge replies. "That didn't mean you could grab the hose and spray me" he retorts. "Okay let's change the subject what song are you two doing" Annie says. "What you two are doing a song?" Gale asks well more like yells. "Yeah our coaches want us to do one together" Peeta says but I can tell he's lying cause he looks at Madge for support. "Yeah they told us to but we're doing 'Wouldn't Change a Thing'" Madge says. You can easily see Gale is jealous am I that obvious? Wait did I just admit I'm jealous? This is so unlike me to be so girly over a guy but there's something about Peeta that makes me act like this. Why am I acting like this?

_**Friday Peeta POV**_

"Why has Katniss been acting weird?" I ask Madge as we're driving to school. "She's jealous but I'll figure out if she likes you to see if you have a chance" she answers. When we arrive I see Katniss talking to a blonde girl that looks really familiar. "Hey Peeta I'd like you to meet Delly, Delly this is Peeta" Katniss says. Delly's eyes widen she recognized me "Peeta?" I nod. "I haven't seen you since what freshman year?" she says hugging me I hug back and say "Yeah I think so." "Wait how do you two know each other?" Katniss asks. "We um used to go out til she moved" I say rubbing the back of my neck. "You guys went out" she asks. "Yes but we're over it right Peeta?" she asks hopefully. "Yes we are" I sigh thankfully. "Hey Peeta" Madge says putting her arm on my shoulder. I notice Katniss tense up I think Delly noticed too. "Hey Madge you remember Delly right?" after I ask that her eyes light up. "Delly when did you move back?" "Last week and I'm staying til I finish high school" she says. "Well it's nice to see you again but we have to go to class it's really nice to see you again though" I say hugging Delly. "Back at you" she says then hugs Madge. "Bye Katniss" I say. "Bye Peeta" she replies.

**Won't be able to update til next week but tell me how it is so far. And should I get Glimmer and Peeta to kiss on Opening Night to add more drama or get Katniss to admit her feelings to Peeta? **

_**Review I wont update unless I get a total of 30 Reviews.**_


	5. Authors Note (I hate them too)

**Hey sorry for not updating sooner I kinda have writers block so I decided to let you write the next chapter.**

**(Requirements)**

**1. Has to be about Opening Night**

**2. Has to be over 1k words and has to have the song 'Wouldn't Change a Thing' by Joe Jonas and Demi Lovato and a song for Gale, Annie, Finnick, and Katniss to sing **

**3. The final date to PM me will be November 25 **

**4. Has to have drama**

**I will post the winning chapter the 26th**

**sorry for not updating but hopefully I will be inspired by your chapters.**


End file.
